fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Fates)/Fates Quotes
Ally Arthur Paralogue 19 Vs. Percy *'Percy': Let's take 'em out, Ace. All of 'em! Pop's next to go! *'Arthur': Listen up, Son! Your spree of mayhem is over! *'Percy': Justice never loses! And I am on its side! Not you, Pop! *'Arthur': Percy, if you insist on this, you leave me no choice but to fight back! Enemy Arthur Birthright Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Hahaha, what a splendid day! Lady Luck is on my side for a change." (surge) * "I should take a moment to bone up on the proper use of my instrument of justice." (weapon exp) * "Youch! I just stubbed my little toe of justice on something. What IS this thing...?" (found item) * "A defender of justice needs just the right accessory, eh? I promise—I will not drop it." (accessory gift) ** "This present is amazing! I'm so grateful to have a friend like you, Lord/Lady Corrin!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "A present from Lord/Lady Corrin? I promise to treasure it always! (accessory gift, liked) ** "Thank you, Lord/Lady Corrin. So, uh, do I wear this over my pants or under...?" (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "I can't believe you remembered my birthday! You are truly a lady among ladies!" (friendship birthday gift) ** "I love your gift so much, I could cry! Er, manly man tears of justice, that is." (married birthday gift) ** "Ah, I see. You fear I might lose it. That is quite all right. I understand." (accessory gift refusal) * "A bird left a present on my head. It took me ages to clean it off... *sigh*" (idle) * "Thank you, Lord/Lady Corrin, for always keeping us on the path of justice. (idle) * "Listen, Lord/Lady Corrin, I wouldn't lie! I'll make you believe a man can, er... prevail." (idle) * "Greetings, Lady/Lord Corrin! It's a glorious day today, is it not?" (idle) * "I have some free time, so I think I'll reflect on the best way to spend free time..." (idle) * "You must be exhausted, Lord/Lady Corrin! If you need me, call and I'll come running." (idle) * "Greetings, traveler! Welcome to the castle—our refuge of justice and beauty!" (visiting other castle) Asking - Normal * "I would be honored to have you fight at my side. Together we shall be unstoppable!" (team-up, male) * "With our powers combined, we'll be an unstoppable league of avenging!" (team up, female) * "Hello there, my friend! May I ask what you do in your spare time?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "Let's see, I spend my time training and helping the helpless!" (hobby) Asking - Married Replying - Married * "I love you too, of course! In fact, I love you more than you could ever know..." (love) * "I may not be a lucky man, but I'm an honest one, and I promise I won't leave your side." (promise) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Bonding Lover *"It is I, Arthur -- waiting for you to arrive!" (Entrance) *"Welcome home, Corrin! I feel an eternity has passed since we last spoke..." (Entrance) *"Ah, you missed it. There was another...uh...incident. Now that you're here, I'll be fine." (Entrance) *"Ah, Corrin! What a lovely sight for a just heart to awaken to!" (Awakening, good) *"Argh! That's some true power you've got there! I... need a minute." (Awakening, bad) *"Welcome back! I picked these flowers for you. I didn't lose them or anything! (Flowers) *"Our time together is delightful! If only it didn't have to end." (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Confession Level Up * "What is this feeling?! Such power! So just!" (6+ stats up) * "The power of justice flows within me!!" (4-5 stats up) * "At last, my training is paying off!" (2-3 stats up) * "I thought fortune favored the bold..." (0-1 stats up) * "Injustice has finally met its match. ME!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Lady Luck is on my side this time!" Roster A local hero from a small town in Nohr, now a retainer for Elise. He has an eccentric obsession with justice matched only by his incredibly poor luck. The most likely to take a bad spill. Born on 1/24. Help Description One of Elise's retainers. A sworn ally of justice with uncannily bad luck. Birthday * "Happy birthday, friend of justice!" Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "It's... TEAM UP TIME!" * "Evil shall not prevail!" * "Stand down, fiend!" * "Show me what you've got!" * "In the name of justice!" * "I won't let you down!" * "For justice!" Attack Stance * "This one's on me!" * "Never fear!" Guard Stance * "No need to thank me!" Critical/Skill * "No more holding back!" * "You're out of luck, friend!" * "Justice strikes!" * "Beware my fists of justice!" Defeated Enemy * "Justice reigns!" * "Ha ha!" * "Victory is mine!" * "Justice prevails!" * "Evil has met its match!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "In the name of Justice!" * "Such Heroism!" * "Thank you, sidekick!" * "When's my turn?" Defeated by Enemy * "My one... weakness..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes Category:Quote